


The Visit

by cjwritesfanfiction



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjwritesfanfiction/pseuds/cjwritesfanfiction
Summary: George meets his son’s new boyfriend, Thomas, for the first time. However, it seems Thomas isn’t what he seems….





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Katzun's sinners au

Alex and his new boyfriend were visiting today. Now, George wasn’t the judgemental type. When Alex had come out as bisexual to George, he had been completely supportive of any relationship Alex had, whether it was with a man or a woman. George could control his judgement, but he couldn’t control the overpowering urge to be a protective father.

There was something about Alex’s new boyfriend, Thomas, that was off, but George brushed it off as he never met the man before. Sure, he had seen Thomas at the office to meet Alex for lunch, but they never had a proper introduction. However, he seemed a lot better than Alex’s past relationships. Alex’s previous relationships had been… less than ideal…. resulting in Alex getting beat up more often than not. But, Thomas seemed like the perfect southern gentleman. George hoped that his observations were correct. 

There was a knock on the door and George’s wife, Martha, gasped and smiled.

“George, can you get that?” she asked since her hands were full of meatloaf and she was setting the table. George nodded, gave his wife a kiss, and answered the door. It definitely wasn’t what he was expecting. Thomas had his arms wrapped around Alex pressing the man incredibly close. Not only that, but Thomas was also kissing Thomas’s neck and making a strange noise reminiscent of an animal. Alex pushed Thomas off, who whimpered, and smiled.

“Hey, dad. How have you been?” he asked giving George a hug. George hugged him back and Thomas growled tearing Alex away from him. George gave him a strange look. Thomas normally wasn’t this controlling from what George saw…. Alex elbowed Thomas and gave him a look. Thomas whimpered and squeezed Alex in response.

“Dad, this is Thomas. Thomas my dad George.”

George smiled and held out his hand for Thomas to shake. “it’s very nice to meet you, Thomas.” Thomas stared at the hand and then up to George. It was like Thomas had never seen anything like this.

Alex rolled his eyes. “Thomas.” he said in a warning tone. Thomas reached out and shook George’s hand grumbling to himself.

“likewise” he muttered. George frowned…. it was going to be a long night…   
————————————————————————-As the dinner went on, George noticed a lot of things that were strange about Thomas. the first thing was that Thomas acted like an animal. He would growl, snap, and whimper just like an animal. George thought it was strange, but it didn’t bother him that much. The thing that bothered George was that Thomas had to always be touching Alex in some way. Even in this moment as they ate, Thomas still had an arm wrapped around Alex’s waist carefully watching him eat.

Martha smiled and looked at Thomas’s full plate. “Thomas, honey, you can eat.”

Thomas glanced up at her and had an uncomfortable look on his face before looking back at Alex. “pe- Alex has to eat first.” he muttered softly.

Alex gave them a nervous smile. “Thomas’s culture thinks it’s rude to eat before other people. He always waits for me to finish first.”

“And what culture is that?” George asked taking a bite of his mashed potatoes. Something was going on. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but George was going to find out.

Alex looked away and bit his lip. George knew that Alex was looking for a believable lie. Years of watching Alex lie made George an expert in the signs. Before Alex could answer, Thomas cut in and answered for him. 

“My family grew up in Virginia and before that I’m not sure. My grandmother made me do it when I was a kid and now it’s just habit.” Thomas answered cooly. Alex sighed glad that he didn’t have to say anything. George nodded and continued to eat. He would have to wait for his chance to figure out what exactly was going on…   
————————————————————————-  
George woke up that night to the sound of whimpering and growling from down the hall. Martha had convinced Alex that he and Thomas should stay the night so that they could all go to breakfast tomorrow morning. Alex was reluctant to stay the night, but he just couldn’t say no to the woman he raised him. So, Thomas and Alex were staying until tomorrow. George rolled over in his king sized bed and tried to ensure himself that it was just the house making noises. After all, this house was old. But, then a certain noise jolted him away and out of bed. It was a small gasp that George knew belonged to Alexander.

George hopped out of bed and raced down the hallway to Alex’s room trying to push terrible thoughts out of his head. He didn’t trust Thomas yet and couldn’t imagine what he was doing to Alex. What if he was beating Alex? It wouldn’t be the first time it happened in his home.

George opened the door and looked inside. Alex was trapped underneath Thomas. His hands were tied above his head and he was arching into Thomas. Around Alex’s neck was a brown leather collar connected to a chain. But, that wasn’t even the most surprising part. Thomas seemed to have grown claws and beautiful black wings that glistened in the moonlight from the window. Thomas looked over at him with yellow clad eyes and growled lowly. George slammed the door shut before Alex saw him and hurried to the kitchen to get a glass of water. This was a dream! or was it? everything that George had just seen seemed so real… George put his face in his hands and had one thought…

What the hell did he just see?


End file.
